While Jace Was Away
by ariviand
Summary: The warlock and the shadow will play. Another requested one-shot, for rachelalexandra. Takes place during chapter 8 of City of Ashes, after Jace has left Magnus's flat with the others, leaving Alec in his place. What could possibly happen?


**While Jace Was Away  
**an one-shot requested by rachelalexandra

**A/N**: All right, second request fic is a go. My girl, rachelalexandra, PMed me asking for an one shot about the part in City of Ashes where Magnus exchanges Jace for Alec; that is to say, when Jace heads up with the Shadowhunter gang to meet Isabelle at the Seelie Court according to the Queen's summons, and due to a crafty clause in his contract with the Inquisitor, Magnus managed to swap out one Nephilim for another for a short period of time. At least in my headcannon, this is where canoodling ensued. Now I've technically already written about this scene (read CALL ME right now if you haven't already), but fine, I'll give it another go. it's been, what, over a year since the first try? See if this is an improvement.

For book reference, this takes place towards the middle of Ch. 8, in the black space between Jace leaving/Magnus's oh so scary warning and the gang arriving outside the entrance to the faery court.

And GRRRR! It was almost done and I lost half of it. Thanks so much, Firefox. I hate you. I'm sorry the rewrite is not as good as the original. Hmph.

Enjoy.

**PS: I was wondering if there are any fellow TMI-FF writers out there who enjoy writing Alec's POV? If so, please let me know!

* * *

Magnus stood a few feet from the door as it closed, having bid the lot of teenagers a cheerful farewell. With one lazy twist of his wrist, the locks slid into place, securing the flat from intrusion. If they changed their mind before they so much as descended the stairs, they'd have to get through both bolts and a hasty enchantment. Good luck with that.

Without glancing around, Magnus was fairly sure he could hear Alec's nervous swallow. Come now. He was barely able to conceal his enthusiasm a few moments ago, no doubt as eager as the warlock was for the others to quit the room. It was no time to be nervous now that his friends weren't even there to watch.

Magnus turned to glance over his shoulder, eyes honing in on where Alec stood, uncomfortable and so self-aware it was almost painful to watch.

"What?" Alec demanded after a few seconds of silence and the warlock's staring. The flush was starting at the base of his neck, where the fresh Marks stood out in dark relief.

"Hey there," Magnus drawled, reveling in the fact that they were finally alone. If it wasn't enough cause for celebration - having Jace Morgenstern out of his house, if only for a little while, having Alec Lightwood in his place was the sweet topping on the overpriced pastry. He was going to savor this, drag out every moment and enjoy it.

"Hi," Alec answered, the heat of his blush reaching his chin now, face warming at the intensity of Magnus's stare. "So...umm, you wanted to watch TV?"

"Not really. That was just the PG-rated explanation for how we were going to spend our time while the others were away."

"Then what..." Alec began, but even he was not so naive. High color was in his cheeks, the blush complete. Magnus grinned, turning around to face him properly.

"Would you mind? I've missed you," Magnus murmured, approaching him.

"I haven't gone anywhere," Alec replied, brows drawing together. But then he sucked in a small breath when the warlock reached him, painted fingernails curling into his coat, grasping his shoulders.

"May I?" Magnus formally asked, plucking at the material. He wanted to remove the long coat, no reason to be fully dressed indoors. His flat was climate-controlled.

"Fine," Alec replied, his shoulders stiff. Magnus smiled, accepting his conflicting behavior out of familiarity. Alec's mouth often said yes while his body said no, or at least, a very reluctant maybe. Magnus recognized the deeply-rooted insecurity for what it was, which is why he always asked, approaching Alec with care, coaxing him, trying to urge him to be comfortable with an affectionate touch. But he didn't expect miracles to happen in a few weeks' time, not when Alec had spent all of his young life closeted and repressed, denying his own beauty and restricting his desire to fantasies, all of which had until now revolved around his parabatai. But Magnus was also slowly working to change that, delighting in the fact that he was the first and the only one who Alec had ever allowed this far. Given the fact that they had only just met, this was a true feat. Amazing what confidence and initiative can achieve.

A gentle push and the leather coat started to slip down his shoulders. Alec rolled his arms, allowing it fall. When the shadowhunter stooped to pick it up, perhaps to neatly fold it or set it aside, Magnus snapped his fingers and the coat disappeared.

"What did you do?" Alec demanded, straightening up.

"I donated it to a poor vagrant in the Bronx."

"Magnus!" Alec hissed in disbelief, immediately incensed, apparently more attached to his Nephilim gear than that ratty, overworn sweater.

Magnus rolled his eyes, gesturing dismissively with one ringed hand. "I'm sure you have a spare."

"That's not the point! You've no right to just give my things away!"

The warlock's lip twitched. He stared down at Alec, enjoying how hot his face had become in a matter of moments. "Don't worry, darling. It's just laying across my bed."

"Are you serious?"

"You're welcome to go and check," Magnus drawled. His smile was sly victory when Alec turned quickly and headed in that direction, his boots scraping across the old flooring. Magnus followed him unhurriedly, shrugging out of the green silk dressing gown along the way. By the time he reached the doorway to his room, he saw Alec leaning over the bed, reaching for the coat. He could only assume he meant to pull it back on before Magnus snapped it somewhere else. To spare them both the effort, Magnus spoke up.

"Leave it."

Alec shot him a half-hearted glare. "I don't trust you."

"That hurts, sweetheart. I've been nothing but accommodating," Magnus replied, throwing in a glittery wink. It had the intended effect. Alec flushed harder.

"Fine," Alec huffed. "I won't put it on if you promise not to... snap it somewhere else again."

"You have my word, Alec. The coat won't leave this apartment."

Alec nodded, releasing the sleeve he had been clutching.

"Now," Magnus began, stepping into the bedroom. "As for the rest of your clothing..."

Alec gasped, backing away reflexively as the warlock strode closer.

"Don't!" the shadowhunter issued a low warning, trying to sound fierce. Magnus was pretty sure he saw one fine-fingered hand reaching back for the seraph blade that the warlock knew from experience was tucked away at his side. Mm. He might not mind if Alec wanted to play that game.

"Why not? I'm pretty sure there was something in the fine print of the contract about compensation for services rendered to the Clave, paid specifically by the alternate Nephilim."

"Bull shit," Alec bravely replied. In spite of his blushing face, he lifted his chin, calling the warlock's bluff. "The Inquisitor would have never accepted that."

"No? You'd be amazed how far my winkling abilities extend," Magnus repeated, grinning as he took another step closer.

"Stop it. Right now," Alec said, though his commands were losing steam. His voice was more breath than tone, already feeling the effect of the warlock's proximity.

"What's that, darling? Am I not allowed in my own room?"

"Of course," Alec replied, flustered. "But don't look at me like _that._ And I don't like the way you're smiling, either. It's suspicious."

Magnus laughed, further amused. "I can't help it that my smile looks wicked; it's an unavoidable part of my infernal pedigree."

And Alec's expression instantly deflated, blinking a few times before swallowing in discomfort.

"I'm sorry," Alec murmured, looking up at the warlock with soft, bright blue eyes. Magnus raised a glittery brow before he realized his misstep. Ah, yes. He was reminded that Alec was oddly sympathetic about his unfortunate parentage and the troublesome childhood that had resulted. But that was ages ago; Magnus was over it. If he'd known that the teasing would ruin the mood, Magnus would have never brought the subject up again.

But it wasn't a total loss. Alec looked so stunning like that, features relaxed, eyes soft and beseeching, asking for forgiveness. Magnus had always had a weakness for the pairing of black hair and blue eyes, but it was only a lethal combination when the personality had as much an appeal. And Alec, between his strong bravado, shows of stubbornness, and flashes of insecurity and even sweetness, was irresistible to the warlock. The fact that he could go from challenging to sincerely repentant in the span of a few seconds was delicious, as Magnus equally enjoyed both as they played out over Alec's expression, in his body language. It promised a future of rough play followed by cuddling. No, he certainly wasn't complaining.

Add to that the tantalizing mixture of soft and dark in his unruly black hair, beautiful bottle blue eyes and pale skin, so easily flushed with heat, and it was no wonder the High Warlock of Brooklyn was infatuated with the awkward, but stunning shadowwhunter boy.

"I'm not," Magnus finally murmured, taking a final step closer.

The air shifted between them suddenly. Magnus lowered his head, shadow falling across Alec's upturned face. Alec's arm fell away from his weapon, forgotten. Instead, when the warlock's mouth settled over his, Alec curled restless fingers around one of the belt loops of his black jeans, holding on.

Magnus lifted his right hand to cup Alec's cheek, rings cool against his burning skin. He felt Alec shiver against him, lips parting in anticipation of the warlock's invading tongue. This is how their kisses always began, slow and sweet, Magnus taking the lead, Alec passively following him in the motions. But once the warlock's tongue slid inside his mouth, deepening the kiss, the rest of Alec's body was not quite as subdued. His nails curled into the warlock's exposed hip in reaction to their kiss, and he unconsciously took a slight step closer, slender body pressing closer to Magnus.

Magnus hummed his approval against the shadowhunter's mouth, fingers sliding back into the boy's soft hair.

When they finally broke away from the kiss, Alec breathed against his cheek. There were no words, just the creaking of his shadowhunter gear as he tried in vain to press closer still. His nails puled at the silver mesh of Magnus's shirt. Magnus smiled against Alec's cheek, lowering his hand to give him pause.

"Easy, darling. We have time," he whispered.

Alec's only response was another shudder of desire, fingers releasing Magnus's shirt. The warlock brought that hand to his mouth, kissing the calloused fingertips, kissing the rough knuckles, and finally leaving open-mouthed kisses against the newly placed marks, enjoying the little pop of energy sliding across his skin as it was teased by the warlock's mouth and tongue.

A few minutes later Alec's coat slid to the floor beside the bed, forgotten.


End file.
